Soul Eater!
by TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade
Summary: A certain weapon and meister return to DMWA. Why they left is a mystery, but Maka and Kid are determined to find out. Kid x Maka x Soul and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohaiyo Mina! So I just finished Soul Eater and thought, 'Hey, let's write a fanfiction!'**

**So this is a fanfiction about a new weapon and meister (technician) returning to Shibusen (DMWA). Maka and Soul never knew why they left in the first place, but Maka and Kid are determined to find out why. This story features probably some Kid x Maka x Soul and perhaps some other pairings. It takes place as if after episode 51. Apologise if I use Crona's name too much instead of he/she/him/her, because there is quite a debate of whether Crona is a male or female and the anime provides hints Crona could be either. **

**Sorry I think I made them all a little OOC… **

**Chapter 1 – The bet **

**At Shibusen**

Maka and Soul walked the halls of Shibusen; they noticed people whispering amongst themselves. Maka and Soul caught parts of the conversations as they passed by.

"Did you hear? They're coming back-"

"Why did they leave in the first place?-"

"It's been about a year now hasn't it?-"

"They've always been so mysterious-"

"Do you remember their names?"

"Yeah I think it was-"

**At Maka and Soul's **

Maka busied herself cooking dinner whilst the fragments of conversation floated around in her mind. She wondered, _why did they leave?_

"Soul! Dinner's ready!" she called,

"Coming Maka!" replied Soul as he dragged himself out of his room.

Maka turned to face Soul with two platefuls of food and noticed him wiping blood from his nose with a tissue. Maka raised an eyebrow,

"Surprise attack from Blair…" Soul grunted as her grabbed the plate from Maka and sat down at the table.

Maka took her seat opposite him. "Say Soul, do you remember the weapon and the meister that left about a year ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" he asked with a mouth full.

"Do you have to talk with your mouthful?" Maka scolded,

"You asked, I answered, and you're not my mother." he retorted.

"Whatever…" said Maka, "But do you know whythey left?"

"How would I know? I didn't have anything to do with them… They acted like they didn't want anyone to know them. Why don't you ask Lord Death?" answered Soul,

Maka contemplated this but settled on the second best thing… She'd ask Kid. Or better still, she'd make friends with them when they come back and ask them herself. _It must be pretty lonely acting all mysterious_… she thought.

**At Tsubaki and Blackstar's **

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes Blackstar?"

"We are going to challenge them when they return! Make sure they remember that _I _will the one to surpass God!"

**At Crona's (Let's just say Crona inherited Medusa's house) **

Crona was confused. _What on Earth is everyone talking about? Who are these people? I've never heard of them before…. Apparently they always wore hoods over their heads and eyes… they seem mysterious…_

**At Kid, Liz and Patty's **

"I don't know why father wouldn't tell me why they left… he kept changing the subject like he was hiding something…." said Kid,

"Maybe he'll just explain it to you if you ask him directly Kid." said Liz,

Kid shook his head.

"GIRAFFE!" exclaimed Patty as she graffitied the wall behind them with yellow and orange crayon smudges in the image of a Giraffe.

"PATTY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! THE ROOM IS ASSYMETRICAL NOW!" yelled Kid tearing his hair out.

"Does that mean I can draw a Giraffe on the other wall to?" asked Patty,

Kid and Liz paled.

o0o

**The next day at Shibusen**

"Kid!" Maka rushed over to Kid, Liz and Patty,

"What is it Maka?" asked Kid,

"Did you hear about the weapon and the meister that are coming back to Shibusen?"

"Yeah" answered Kid.

"Well, I know you didn't know them, but do you know why they left?" asked Maka,

"Sorry Maka, I would like to know to. I don't know why, but I have a feeling they didn't just leave because they wanted to." said Kid,

"Me to." answered Maka. 'They seem really suspicious… I have a feeling something weird is going on with them and they're not even back yet.'

"Maka! You're not still worked up on them coming back are you?" asked Soul,

"Of course not!" answered Maka,

"Liar!" Blackstar called out,

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki pleaded,

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Ox walked past behind the conversing students talking to Kim.

"Have you heard they are actually coming back to Shibusen tomorrow?" said Ox,

"Like I care," answered Kim.

"Well you can ask them yourself tomorrow," said Kid to Maka as he overheard their conversation,

"If only it were that easy Kid," said Maka, "They are so unsociable and almost impossible to talk to."

"I don't know why you two are so concerned…" said Blackstar turning his back to walk away.

**Next day at Shibusen**

Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki and Blackstar all took their seats in the same row and everyone in class was anxiously awaiting the return of the weapon and meister they hadn't seen in so long. Stein began his teachings, but the class's attention drifted every now and then to the door. Eventually Sid walked in with two students both with hooded faded crimson cloaks that reached the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt Stein, but we have new… well sorta new… .students…" explained Sid,

The two students stepped forward, heads down and hoods on.

"In case you haven't met us before," said the one of the right,

"Or in case you've forgotten," said the one on the left,

"I am Kieren and this is Lynton." gestured the student on the right.

Much to everyone's surprise, the two reached up to their hoods and pulled them back to show their faces.

"KIEREN IS A GIRL?!" exclaimed Blackstar,

Kieren had short brown hair that was just a bit longer and shaggier than Kid's. She had honey brown eyes, and semi tanned skin. She looked about Maka's age. Lynton is a male, just so we are clear. He had silver but not grey hair that was messy and just a bit longer than his Miester's. His hair fell over his plain darker brown eyes. He was quite tall, maybe a bit taller than Tsubaki. He looked about Tsubaki's age to.

"I am a weapon." said Lynton,

"And I am his meister." said Kieren.

The two students glanced at each other and smirked then took their seats in the same row as Maka, Kid, Blackstar and their weapons. Meanwhile many whispers went around the room about them, but they acted as though they couldn't hear a word anyone said.

**Lunch break… **

"Hiya everyone! Do you mind if we join you?" requested Kieren who was standing with the quiet Lynton as per usual.

"Be my guest," smiled Maka politely,

Maka decided she wouldn't ask about it just yet, at least form a friendship first.

"So what have we missed while we were away?" asked Kieren,

"Quite a bit actually…" Maka paled,

"Well do share?" inquired Kieren,

_Someone's a bit persistent… _

"Well it's kinda a long story but, Lord Death revealed there was a Kishin imprisoned under Shibusen, then we had to deal with the Kishin, the witch Arachne and the witch Medusa all at the same time. Then Lord Death turned Death city into a ginormous moving weapon from the demonic tools and we eventually defeated the Kishin and both witches. Or something like that…" trailed off Maka,

"Wow. Does sound like a big year." commented Kieren,

"No kidding," smiled Maka, "Actually there'd be some people here you haven't met before…"

"Yeah…" replied Kieren awkwardly,

"Well this is Death the Kid, obviously Lord Death's son, and this is Liz and Patti his weapons. And this is Crona!" introduced Maka,

"Hiya, I'm Kieren and this is Lynton, it's nice to meet you's all." she greeted,

"Very nice to meet you to." said Kid, "Say, I here you were both here a year ago but then left unexpectedly, what happened?"

"Ahh that. Well, I suppose you will find out in time." smiled Kieren,

**That weekend at the basketball courts….**

Everyone sat out meanwhile Soul and Blackstar had a one-on-one competition going on. Tsubaki and Patti cheering for Blackstar, Liz cheering for Soul, and Maka and Kid being more so on Soul's side but rather neutral.

"It was rather odd them avoiding the question today." said Kid,

"It was, but I suppose we have to respect it was probably just something private." said Maka,

"I suppose. Though I am still curious and so are you right?" reminded Kid,

"Mmm." agreed Maka, "Come on Soul!" she cheered.

Maka redirected her focus back to Kid, "We can't force them to tell us Kid."

"Exactly, which is why we should befriend them and maybe they'll tell us on their own. After all, we were probably expecting too much for them to tell people the hardly know." said Kid,

"I agree… But do you think we _are _taking this too far and _are _exaggerating?" questioned Maka,

"Perhaps, but we won't know until we try then we will we?" answered Kid rhetorically.

Maka nodded and stood up pulling out her phone from the back pocket of the shorts.

"Let's call them and invite them down!" smiled Maka and she began dialling the number.

"Invite who!?" interrupted Blackstar,

"Shut up I'm on the phone!" growled Maka,

"She's inviting Kieren and Lynton." said Kid,

"We don't need them newbies!" snorted Blackstar,

"Couldn't hurt for you to some more competition Blackstar." pointed out Maka, "Hi!" she greeted when the line connected with Kieren and Lynton.

Everyone listened intently,

"We were wondering if you wanted to come down to the basketball courts and play some basketball with us for a while….Oh great well see you soon… Oh it's just us who were at lunch except for Crona…. Bye!" Maka terminated the call and looked up at everyone surrounding her ear.

"Well you probably all heard that, but they'll be here in about ten minutes." said Maka.

No one said anything. Maka dashed past Blackstar and snatched the ball from his hands. With a giggle she started dribbling the ball and ran up to the hoop to shoot. She launched off the ground with good air, if only she could jump a little higher she could make a perfect slam dunk. The ball left her finger tips and clipped the edge of the ring ready to tip into the hoop. Then Blackstar came into view and knocked it out just in time. Maka landed back on the ground and pouted,

"That would be right. The first time I almost did it and Blackstar got in the way." she said crossing her arms over her flat chest.

"Waaahoooo!" Blackstar cheered as he successfully plunged the ball through the basket on the opposite end, "TO SLOW MAKA!" he yelled,

"Hi everyone."

That was a quick ten minutes….

Everyone turned and saw Lynton and Kieren approaching in their red cloaks as usual. Oddly enough Lynton was the one to speak even though he was the quieter one.

"Well let's get a game going shall we? Unfortunately Crona isn't here and we have odd numbers," sighed Lynton,

"How about we place a bet and if the team with the least amount of players win, they get an advantage prize!" Kieren challenged,

"Or I could just sit out and read my book!" chimed Maka as she slowly crept away toward the bench,

"Oh nununununo." smirked Kieren dragging her back by her hood on her heels.

"How are we going to split the teams?" asked Maka,

"We'll select two captains and then they can take turns in picking." decided Tsubaki with a gentle smile,

"Well of course the big ME with have to be a captain!" shouted Blackstar,

"And why don't we go with a girl liiiiike….. MAKA-CHAN!" exclaimed Kieren,

"Again!" whined Maka,

"Don't be a baby Maka," said Soul,

"Maka-chop."

"Ouch."

"That's what I thought."

"I pick TSUBAKI!" yelled Blackstar,

"Of course you do!" winked Kieren playfully,

"I pick Kid then." said Maka,

"Oi!" Soul growled,

Maka folded her arms.

"Then I pick SOUL." said Blackstar,

"Fine then. Kieren is on our side." said Maka,

"LYNTON!" said Blackstar,

"LIZ!" shouted Maka in Blackstar's face,

"PATTI!" Blackstar yelled in Maka's face,

"Guys, basketball game not shouting war…." Kieren interrupted them,

She instantly regretted it when their fuming faces turned to her.

"Please don't hurt me." she sulked,

"Okay so what are we betting on?" asked Maka,

"How aboooouuuuut dates for the upcoming dance!" smirked Kieren,

"Of course… father mentioned that." added Kid,

"The winning team gets to pick the dates. If the team with the least players wins, they also get to decide which couple have to kiss that night." Kieren winked.

Kieren's bubbly personality was quite unexpected for someone who used to hide behind a hood quite permanently.

**Chapter end! **

**Wait for an update for the next chapter: The basketball match! **

**Read and REVIEW! **

**I Love Reviews so much! **

**Thanks for reading, **

**~Hermit! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The basketball game

Team Blackstar consists of;

Tsubaki

Soul

Lynton

Patti

Team Maka consists of;

Kid

Kieren

Liz

The two sides fought for the ball valiantly, turns out Kieren is quite good at basketball but her short height put her at a disadvantage. Lynton was good to but he wasn't as aggressive and outgoing as Kieren, and he mostly nailed the slam dunks and piled up on the goals with such a good height. Blackstar hogged the ball as usual, Maka got frustrated, Liz and Patti just got in and had a go, but Of course, Blackstar got the winning shot.

"Damn Blackstar!" pouted Kieren,

"I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" Blackstar shouted,

"I'M GONNA SURPASS YA MUM!" Kieren growled,

"MAKA-CHOP!" screeched Maka landing a book on the heads of both meisters.

"A little harsh Maka," added Soul,

"I'm not talking to you." said Maka folding her arms and facing the other way,

"Stop being such a drama queen!" said Soul,

Maka fumed in response but contained her anger.

"So Blackstar, who are going to be the dates for the ball?" asked Tsubaki,

"The big me doesn't have time to decide, it's up to you." blew off Blackstar,

"I can't decide," frowned Tsubaki, "It's up to Soul,"

"Why do I care? Patti can decide." said Soul,

"YAAAY!" chirped Patti,

"So Patti-chan, you know how we're best friends- ooof!" Kieren began walking over to Patti but ended up running into the palm of Patti's hand which acted like a big fat stop sign.

Kieren frowned and skulked back to Lynton's side. Lynton laughed and threw an arm around his meister. Patti scratched her chin and thought about it for a bit…

"Won't someone be left over?" she asked,

"Counting Crona though," Maka pointed out,

"Aaahh! Good idea!" said Patti,

Patti scratched her head in deep thought.

"I KNOW! I'll draw it out of a hat!" announced Patti in the moment of her epiphany.

Patti quickly took off her hat and stole Liz's from her head and whipped out paper with yellow crayons that she usually savored for drawing giraffes. She tore up small pieces, scribbled down the names. She sorted the boys' names into her hat and the girls' names into the girls. **In this part, Crona is a boy so numbers are even. **Patti ducked a hand into the boys' hat and finally picked out the first name.

"BLACKSTAR!... wiiiiith…. MAKA!

CRONA!…. wiiiiiiiiiiiith….. MEEEEE!

KID!….. wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith….. KIEREN!

LYNTON!... wiiiiiiiiiiiith….. TSUBAKI!

SOUL!... wiiiiiiiiiiith….. LIZ!"

Maka groaned in despair.

"You should be excited to be on a date to the ball with big ME!" that was Blackstar of course.

Kid looked over at Kieren, "She's not symmetrical!" Kid grasped the sides of his head fretting.

Kieren rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks." she added sarcastically.

Maka pulled Kid closer not noticing Soul's snarl as she did so. "You can see if you can find out anything else about them." she whispered in Kid's ear.

"You're welcome," Kid replied to Kieren curtly getting himself back together.

Lynton and Tsubaki exchanged a smile.

Liz frowned at Soul, "He's too short." sighed Liz.

"It's not your fault you're a GIRAFFE!" giggled Patti,

Liz fumed in silence.

"But don't worry, I'll give your team the liberty of still getting to pick the couple who has to kiss!" added Patti in the same cheerful way she did everything.

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Shake on that?" she questioned,

Patti took Liz's hand and they made their agreement official. The other's around them all shared a worried look, their fates remained in Liz's hands.

"Well it's hot, I'm going to home and take a shower." said Maka, "Come on, Soul." she said slightly more coldly.

"Fine." Soul grunted back.

The two left the basketball courts and Maka jumped on the back of Soul's motorbike ready to go. Soul turned on the engine and drove them home, to Maka's annoyance, she had no choice but to hold onto his waist the whole way.

"Maka why are you mad at me?" Soul asked as she let go of him and dismounted the bike.

"Can't we talk about it later Soul? I'm sweaty and tired and not in the mood!" she stormed off into their apartment.

'AAhhhhh Maka you drive me crazy!' thought Soul. He followed the girl to into the house but couldn't see Maka anywhere in the open areas, namely the living room, dining room and kitchen areas.

**In Maka's bedroom **

Maka buried her face in her pillow, laying on her stomach and sobbing away her problems. This didn't actually help at all. 'He doesn't understand how much it hurts every time he calls me a crybaby, especially in front of our friends. He doesn't know that I know that already!? Of course I know that! I know who I am! What makes it worse is that I fell for someone like him! I hate men I hate them! So why do I have these feelings? Soul is supposed to be my friend and my weapon and NOTHING more! This is driving me crazy! GAAAHHH SOUL, YOU drive ME crazy!'

"Maka…" Soul's voice travelled through the locked door of her bedroom.

"Go away!" she sniffled,

"Maka, tell me what's wrong. It's not going to fix anything if you don't tell me." he said,

"That's a valid point…" she mumbled through the pillows muffling her sobs.

"Let me in." requested Soul,

Maka hesitated for a minute…

"No." she retorted stubbornly,

"Too bad…" Soul sighed,

He transformed his arm to a scythe and struck the lock of Maka's bedroom door. He turned his arm back to normal and opened the door.

"Maka…" he said again softly,

"I told you to GO away!"

"Maka, what did I do?"

"What didn't you do Soul?!"

"What do you mean by that!? You gotta be more specific!"

"Soul, it's that I know okay! I know I cry, and I know I'm a drama queen! But you don't have to keep pointing it out in front of all of our friends! You don't know where to stop! You don't respect my feelings!"

Soul froze for a moment.

"I see…. I'll go then…."

*Slap!*

"You really think that's going to solve anything?" said Maka now standing in front of him with glassy eyes.

"But I'm clearly not helping by staying…" he said turning away to walk out of her bedroom.

He took long strides toward her door, gritting his teeth in frustration. A small hand clasped firmly around his wrist preventing from going any further.

"Stay…" said a soft voice.

Soul turned back to confront Maka. Her head was down, shadows over casting her eyes. She slowly let go of his wrist, her finger tips reluctantly slipped away. But Soul didn't let her go, he grabbed her hand and held it in his. They both stared at their hands with fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry for over reacting…" said Maka looking away so he couldn't see her face.

"It's okay…. I was the one saying things you didn't want to." Soul replied.

"Can I hug you?" asked Maka timidly,

"Ummm…. Sure." replied Soul hesitantly.

Maka launched herself at Soul, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his ribs. This was very odd of his meister… They were strangely close that afternoon. There was still nothing but friendship really between them… or so Soul thought. But he owed it to her to be nice and just go along with whatever. Soul awkwardly and again hesitantly, began wrapping his arms around her. He didn't hold her tight, in fact very lightly… He was afraid to get too close to her…

**Chapter end! **

**Hope you liked it, **

**Sadly, I don't think I'm real good at right SoMa **** So I hope you can forgive me, **

**Please review! I love to hear what everyone thinks. **

**Thanks for reading and/or supporting this story, **

**~Hermit! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Class began and Stein demonstrated dissections. What's new you ask? How about the sleeping girl drooling on the desk?

"Kieren-chan? Wake up!" Tsubaki fretted in a hushed tone… "If Stein catches you sleeping in class-!"

No avail.

All eyes in the room became focused on the newbie.

"Kieren Toriquay, class isn't for sleeping... Unless you want to be dissected?" threatened Stein with a twisted expression.

"Huhhh?..." mumbled the sleepy meister rubbing her eyes and focusing on her surroundings. "You pronounced it wrong Sensei. Toriquay sounds like To-ri-kay!" she corrected.

"You sure have some nerve Toriquay-kun." mused Stein.

"Don't use that honorific with my name." pouted Kieren.

"If you don't like it, get out of my class and we'll discuss your detention later." he chortled,

"With pleasure," smiled Kieren standing as if it were no big deal.

The faces of the other students contorted into shock.

"Does anyone have a pillow?" she asked mid yawn.

No response.

"I'll take that as a no. Well then, bye friends," she waved and began walking away with a cheeky smile.

"OOOOO WE GOT A BADASS HERE!" added Blackstar mockingly.

Kieren "Tch" ed,

"Don't 'Tch' to the big me!" retorted Blackstar,

*Smack*

Kieren smashed her fist into his nose without hesitation.

"However 'big' you are, I don't care." she shrugged.

"You hit like a girl." Blackstar retaliated.

"Says the idiot with a bloody nose." she smirked.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Blackstar, you can escort Toriquay-kun outside of my classroom for me…. and don't come back." added Stein.

"Wicked Bastard." muttered Blackstar.

"I actually think Stein is going easy on them," said Maka.

"Me to." agreed Kid.

o0o

Meanwhile outside of the classroom…

"Don't go to sleep! Fight me!" ordered Blackstar.

"I'm tired though!" said Kieren who was curling up on the floor.

"You're just too chicken to challenge the big me!" boasted Blackstar.

"Yeah that's probably true…" she trailed off closing her eyes.

"So you admit your defeat!" Blackstar triumphed.

"No, well yes. Well no, I'm just not keen on getting on the wrong side of those muscles." murmured Kieren in half-sleep mode.

"Well you shouldn't hit someone that you are scared will hit back! Especially someone like the big me!" he barked.

"You have a point…. Fine, I'll fight you. But don't come winging when I kick your arse!" she said regaining her full conscience and confidence.

"I'd never let a chicken kick my arse! I'm going to surpass god!" replied Blackstar,

And the two got ready battle.

"You keep telling yourself that." she murmured under breath.

They both charged at each other at full speed with opposite fists raised ready to strike the other. Only a metre away now, Blackstar dodged in one quick dash her eyes couldn't even follow. But she could sense his presence by closing her eyes and focusing,

"5 o'clock." she whispered,

She put her palm to her fist and swiftly pushed back her elbow to strike behind her. She heard an, "Oof." from Blackstar but then found her legs swiped from beneath her with a, "Yaaahooooo!" to follow.

Blackstar smashed her back into the ground with his knee keeping his weight on her so she couldn't move. He heard her cursing and laughed to himself.

"You could never beat someone as big as me! You're lucky I went easy on you!" he boasted releasing her.

Kieren got up and brushed herself off with a sad expression. She ran her finger through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Blackstar?" she asked,

"Yeah what?"

"Next time, don't go easy okay?" she requested.

"As long as you're okay with being smashed by the big me!" he bragged.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Kieren smiled friendly.

The door of the classroom creaked open, and Stein wheeled out on his spinny desk chair.

"Blackstar, back inside now. Toriquay-kun, stay, we have things to discuss…" said Stein.

Blackstar left with a laugh and his hands resting behind his head.

"What do you want Sensei?" she asked.

"I don't care that you're here on special circumstances. I don't care, that you are 'special', if you step out of line, I'll dissect you. Now, back into class like a good girl." he smiled.

"So I guess you know to then Sensei?" asked Kieren.

"Yes. I know everything." replied Stein.

o0o

Lunch,

"Did you get in heaps of trouble of Stein then Kieren?" asked Maka,

"…. umm, no actually. He didn't even give me a detention." said Kieren with a false smile.

"Oh, well that was lucky…" said Maka.

"Yeah…" she murmured.

"Are you sure you're okay Kieren-chan? Something seems to be bothering you?" asked Tsubaki,

"Nothing, I'm fine." she answered with a small smile.

"Did Stein say something to you?" asked Kid,

"Uh, no, he didn't." Kieren assured them, "In fact I'm just feeling a little bit sick." she said.

"I'll take you home, Kieren." said Lynton.

"Thanks Lynton. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow, have a good day." said Kieren leaving the table with her weapon.

"I hope she's okay," said Tsubaki, "She was certainly acting very strange."

"Can we talk about something else? They've been all anyone's been talking about for ages!" commented Blackstar.

"Yes, please." added Soul high fiving Blackstar.

"Soul!" exclaimed Maka who wasn't impressed with their amount of consideration.

"He has a point, we have been talking about the same thing for a while now. Kid keeps pacing in thought." said Liz.

Maka sighed, "I suppose."

"Don't we have a test tomorrow?" Crona asked Maka,

"Oh my Lord Death we do!" cried Maka.

Soul chuckled, "It's okay, we'll do some studying tonight." he told her.

"Patti! Liz! We need to study to!" said Kid,

"Blackstar… are you going to study this time?" asked Tsubaki,

"Nah! The big me doesn't waste time studying!" said Blackstar shaking his head.

"Then I hope you don't mind me helping Crona study?" said Tsubaki.

"Not at all!" replied Blackstar.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." said Crona.

And then the bell rang.

o0o

After school.

"Maka wait!" said a voice from behind her as she left the classroom.

Maka turned round to see a figure running toward her.

"Kid, what's wrong?" asked Maka,

"I just wanted to know whether you were busy this afternoon?" he asked,

"Kid! We'll see you at home!" called Liz from a short distance.

"Well I have to study for the test tomorrow, but otherwise…" said Maka,

"You can study a bit later right? Or we could go to the library now?" he asked.

"Oi, Maka, I'm going home, I'll see you later!" called Soul to her.

"Yeah don't wait up!" Maka replied.

She turned back to Kid.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." she answered Kid.

"Ummm, so do you want to go to the library?" asked Kid,

"No, we can go somewhere else, I can study later." smiled Maka.

"There is a café called 8 which is completely symmetrical I know of." said Kid.

"Of course there is." Maka sweat dropped.

Maka acknowledged she had feelings for Soul. She remembered the previous night when they had stared at their hands linked and when she hugged him burying her face in his chest. She sighed, she honestly was tired of waiting for Soul, hand holding and hugging? That was merely the usual, even if she did feel something special, there was no way Soul could have felt the same. No way. In the meantime, to keep her frustration at bay she'd take some time away from her partner for a change and spend some time with Kid who she didn't spend a lot of quality one on one time with.

Kid lead Maka in the adorable little café called 8. The walls were an off white with very intricately detailed wood framed horizontal mirrors on each side. All the chairs and small round tables had lovely wood carvings of extreme detail to match the dazzling mirrors. The floor was a beige marble and the place looked very expensive. There was a little timber counter which the one of the staff stood behind with a not false yet plastered on smile.

"Kid, this place is amazing!" said Maka staring in awe.

"I know. It's perfectly symmetrical!" exclaimed Kid.

Maka sweat dropped…. Some things never change, especially when it comes to Kid.

"Hi, how are you today? Please take a seat and read our menu options and I'll take your order." chirped a waitress with two low pig tails and a bedazzling smile.

'Do they hire models to work here or something?' Maka exclaimed in her head.

"She's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid fawned over the waitress.

"My, my! Don't say that in front of your little girlfriend!" winked the waitress,

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend!" Maka defended hastily,

"Although Maka is symmetrical." said Kid casually,

Maka blushed deep red and quickly made a note to change the subject.

"Kid let's sit down." she insisted.

Maka and Kid both took a seat and flipped up a menu of beverages. Maka ordered and hot chocolate and so did Kid. It wasn't long after this that Maka already had a book out and began to read. Truthfully, she was just trying to keep her mind off the last conversation and the awkwardness of being alone just them two. She never hung out with Kid like this before. Maka tucked a bang behind her right ear. Kid frowned, then he twitched. 'It just isn't right! It's just not symmetrical!' he cried. He leaned forward over the table and tucked the left clump of hair behind her left ear. Maka looked up startled and blushed.

"That's better." commented Kid.

Staring at her to make sure she was now perfectly symmetrical, Maka felt a strange tension between them, although, she wasn't sure he felt this to. Kid continued to stare, and Maka continued to feel butterflies. This was a strange turn of events, that was certain.

"So Kid, what do you think of Kieren? You do have to go to the dance with her you know," said Maka breaking the silence.

"Other than her not being symmetrical I suppose she's not too bad. She quite loud and one not to be outspoken…. And slightly, like Blackstar." said Kid.

"Lynton's real quiet isn't he?" said Maka,

"Yeah he is. You still think they are hiding something?" asked Kid,

"Yeah." replied Maka. "I have a theory, that earlier today when Stein was talking to Kieren alone he may have said something to her about her past that got her upset."

"That's possible, but it's also possible she was just sick you know." said Kid.

"True. Now that I think of it, her past might be something really sad. We've all had our fair share of hardships, considering, is it reasonable to pry? Maybe we should just give it a break?" suggested Maka.

"Yeah, I think we should." Kid agreed.

"Hey Kid, what's your favourite colour?" asked Maka,

"Pitch black, why you ask?" asked Kid,

"Because I wanted to change the subject." she mused casually, "Why pitch black?"

"Because when you turn off a light and the room turns pitch black, regardless of how asymmetrical it was before, everything is suddenly symmetrical in every way." he replied.

"That's beautiful! How deep!" commented the plastic bubbly waitress butting in on the conversation and serving the two hot choccies.

Maka and Kid continued to chat and get closer throughout the afternoon at the café and soon enough they split ways and Maka went home to study. By the end of the night, there was three questions left unanswered.

Firstly, why had Kid asked her to hang out with him out of the blue?

Secondly, was that supposed to be a date!?

And thirdly, who had her heart?

**Last chapter was SoMa, this chapter is KiMa! Yay! I hope you guys don't mind OC ness, if you do that's just too bad because Kieren and Lynton won't be going anywhere any time ****soon****. **

**Thank you everyone supporting this story! It has been great encouragement, **

**Please keep supporting and reviewing, **

**Thanks again, **

**~Hermit! **


End file.
